Cygnus
The ' Cygnus' (シグナス) is a mobile strike airship (機動打撃航空艦) of the Free Pact Alliance, built for the purpose of utilizing the Coupling System for actual combat. It was equipped with the latest technologies of the Alliance, and possesses great mobility and firepower. Overview The Cygnus is a massive mothership under Captain Gengo Kuramitsu. Affiliated with the Free Pact Alliance, the Cygnus has access to all bases and facilities, under their control. The Cygnus is also equipped with an extensive crew, including its own valiancer unit. Inside the Cygnus are many different conveniences, like a lounge, a sport room and living quarters. The Cygnus was apparently made to carry the Valiancers able of Coupling. There is a special desk on the bridge, set on the left, while the operator's one is on the right. From the special post the operators can watch the Coupling System and monitor the Coupling Valiancers, even from the previous generation. There are four other post offices in the bridge but except for the upper right, which is apparently for engine control, the other's functions have not been specified. The Cygnus can follow its Valiancers in battle, apparently with numerous detectors and cameras. Because it is shaped like a bird to the point that Zogilia called it the White Swan. It has three movable parts that are used to land. Two of its engines can turn around and become two legs on which it can land. The third is the under fin. Characteristics Weaponry The Cygnus' main function is transport, however it does have combat capabilities. When fully prepared for battle, the Cygnus can cause heavy casualties to it's target. At one point, it completely destroyed a Zogilian ship in one shot. The blast radius was said to be so large, that an allied ship had to get a great distance away to fully avoid being damaged.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 Aside from offensive capabilities, the Cygnus also boasts a great defense. It was able to take two direct hits from Alfred Gallant's Nector Rifle and still fly back to home base, despite having two vital sectors destroyed.Buddy Complex Ep.3 The Cygnus, when in times of need, also is equipped with an electronic neutralizing wave, that is able to throw off other signal radars.Buddy Complex Ep. 7 CIWS: The Cygnus is armed with Close-In Weapon Systems used for engaging enemy valiancers. AGS: '''The ship is also armed with a compliment of Advance Gun System for engaging enemy valiancers or ships. '''Nector Cannon: The Cygnus is equipped with Nector cannons. Once the blast hits, it destroys most targets. In order for the Cygnus to get complete offensive output, the cannons take a long time to charge. Nector Curtain: The Nector Curtain is the Cygnus' main form of defense. It is unknown what the shield's limits are, however it is known that it takes a while for the shield to power up. Nectar Barrier: The Cygnus is also capable of generating a barrier as it's primary defense against enemy attacks but easily penetrated by heavier weapons. Systems Coupling Monitors: The Cygnus is equipped with a mechanism that allows it to detect a Coupling Valiancer nearby and detect the two's synchronization rate. It is also able to detect disturbances in the system. Boosters: During the Cygnus's ascent into space, the former was equipped with two rocket boosters to increase it's momentum and speed towards space. Aeroscales: The Cygnus is capable of opening it's "feathers" to allow extra aeroscales to be shown. They are identical to the ones on Coupling Valiancers, and they increase the Cygnus's mobility. The Cygnus's aeroscales are blue like Luxon and Luxon Next, but the other airship's aeroscales are yellow. Crew Official Artwork CygnusArt.png References